Double Jeu
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: *prologue* Heero est à la poursuite d'un assassin; son ancien amant et confident à décider de supprimer des membres importants , le général noventa est sa première victime . Dans un laboratoire un scientifique joue à Dieu


Auteur: Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
base : Gundam wing  
  
genre : UA/ science fiction clonage ( non je ne suis pas raël) YAOI  
  
titre : Double jeu  
  
couples : 1x2.  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi mais bon je me contente des clones *soupir* rien ne vaut les originaux  
  
Note : Cette fic m'est venu après que j'ai regardé un film . carrément nul sur canal+ . je n'ai pas dit que la fic était nulle lolol  
  
Remerciement : Honte à moi , j'avais complètement oublié de remercier ma nouvelle béta-lectrice dans « je saigne encore » donc je le fais pour double jeu : MERCI BEAUCOUP A BLOODY URANUS ! !  
  
Double Jeu  
  
Prologue : Eau rouge  
  
Un jeune japonais montait quatre à quatre les grands escaliers de la résidence Noventa sans avoir l'air le moins du monde essoufflé. Son regard de glace bleue était hanté et voilé d'inquiétude, il poussa la porte du bureau du paisible politicien pour constater une fois de plus son échec ; baignant dans son propre sang le général Noventa était embroché à son fauteuil de cuir noir par une longue barre de cuivre. Heero entra prudemment dans la pièce pour se rendre compte que ses pieds baignaient dans un étrange liquide odorant. L'Asiatique plissa les narines ; simplement de l'eau cuivrée. Le regard cobalt longea les murs suivant la ligne de canalisation mise à nu : à un endroit de l'étendue de barres métalliques, l'une d'elles manquait, ou plutôt avait été arraché pour se trouver à l'usage d'arme contre le politicien.  
  
_ Je lui avais toujours dit de faire quelque chose pour la tuyauterie .  
  
Heero écouta ses pas résonner dans le liquide orangé qui se teintait de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du défunt. Il vit que des multitudes de papier baignaient aussi dans l'eau comme une couronne mortuaire autour du cadavre . Heero se pencha et en ramassa une liasse , l'écriture était difficilement lisible , dissoute pour la plupart . Le japonais identifia quand même le discours qu'il devait présenter à la conférence sur la paix à Sank dans une semaine. Les commanditaires de l'assassinat se réduisait donc aux politiciens de OZ et de la white Fang , Tuberov , Treize Kushrenada et le duc Dermail en tête de liste des suspects .  
  
L'assassin ne posait lui aucun problème d'identification, depuis dix ans que le garçon aux yeux de glace lui courait après ; Solo Maxwell, son ancien compagnon de l'université militaire , son ancien amant et confident . Solo avait été recruté par les « insanity », un groupe de tueurs particulièrement virulent au service du plus offrant.  
  
Heero regarda ensuite sur le bureau et vit une petite carte représentant un cobra , //les insanity// pensa le garçon en saisissant d'un geste rapide le petit bout de carton :  
  
« A mon cher amour pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas Avec toute mon affection » S .Mxw  
  
Heero se racla la gorge , il n'aimait vraiment pas l'ironie du tueur qui trouvait à chaque fois comment lui rappeler la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Le japonais rangea le papier dans sa poche en entendant que l'on s'approchait précipitamment de la porte. Une troupe de preventers entra dans la grande pièce en se bouchant le nez et en s'arrêtant aussi sec devant la marre nauséeuse :  
  
_ Commandant Yuy, nous avons fouillé le manoir de fond en comble sans rien trouver .  
  
Heero ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans son double que lui apportait l'eau sanguinolente et appela d'une voix lente.  
  
_ Quatre ?  
  
Un jeune homme blond apparu sur le seuil de la porte , son grand regard azuré brillant d'intelligence et d'interogation .  
  
_ Oui Heero ?  
  
_ Y a t il une bombe dans la maison ?  
  
Le dénommé Quatre jeta un ?il perdu au japonais avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase.  
  
_ Je vérifie tout de suite .  
  
Le blond posa sa main sur le mur à coté de lui, ferma les yeux et se concentra. La maison apparut dans son esprit tandis qu'il la « fouillait » et une petit structure noire se montra dans la cave du manoir. Le garçon réouvrit les yeux .  
  
_ Dans la cave , on a que dix minutes ! !  
  
Le visage de l'asiatique se déforma sous le coup de la colère :  
  
_ Tout le monde dehors ! ! Wufei et Quatre vous venez avec moi à la cave .  
  
Dans la tête d'Heero une phrase lui martelait le cerveau / / Je t'aurai un jour Solo ! ! !//  
  
Laboratoire d'Edna mm moment  
  
L'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de la capsule de verre et en caressa presque langoureusement la paroi. Dans le tube de verre flottait un corps humain maintenu en vie par des câbles qui lui courait tout le long du corps, et dont certain était entouré par les longs cheveux de l'homme enfermé.  
  
Le scientifique s'adressa affectueusement à l'être prisonnier :  
  
_ Duo , mon joli clone , il faudra bientôt te réveiller et faire tes premiers pas dans notre monde .  
  
Du liquide orangé , comme si la créature avait entendu les paroles du vieil homme , deux grands yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent .  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Reviews please 


End file.
